


SwanFireQueen Prompt

by OUAT_1_Fan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUAT_1_Fan/pseuds/OUAT_1_Fan
Summary: Emma, Neal, and Regina have a threesome.





	SwanFireQueen Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> A friend wrote this for me. I was going to include it in a fic but I have no plans on finishing it. So here's the smut.

Emma nervously stands, as Regina and Neal just walk in and start looking around the hotel room. Neal goes to check out the large bathroom, and Regina sits on the bed. 

"Care to take a seat?" Regina asks while she pats the mattress on the right side of her, Neal, flops down on the bed where she signaled him to sit.

"So, Tallahasse, huh? You don't want to go back home? Maine was it?" Neal asks Regina, she smiles at his question "Why would I do that when I'll have my two..." she trails off, unsure what to call them.

"Friends." Emma finishes Regina's sentence as she places her hand on Regina's, finally sitting down. Regina feels her cheeks get hot as Emma continues "I take it you didn't have many friends before you met us?" she asks. 

"Afraid not. I was a difficult woman to love." Regina, tells, reflecting on her horrid past as The Evil Queen. She's somehow connected out of nowhere to the pair. She breathes, her half unbuttoned blouse swells, with her trimmed jacket gently moving with it. 

She lets her eyes close, and touches Neal's chest gently, with Emma between them, and she presses her lips on Emma's. Emma is inexperienced, but felt natural with Regina's lips on hers, and starts to move into the kiss. Neal leans against Emma's back and gently he nuzzles her neck and kisses her shoulder. 

Emma, pulls away, not sure if she's ready, as the moment is getting more passionate between the three. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to push," Regina says warmly looking in Emma's eyes, "Me neither, Emma, we don't have to.." Neal says, and Emma looks at him, "What if I do this wrong?" Emma asks, "Emma, there's not really a right way..." he says softly. 

"We don't have to do this if your not ready, dear." Regina gently holds Emma's hand. 

Emma, takes a death breath. "Promise me you'll go slow?" Emma asks, "Of course we will," Regina softly smiles, Neal does the same, "We promise," he nods. 

"I trust you..." Emma says to them both. 

Gently Neal, holds Emma's face in his hands and starts to kiss her, it's nice and passionate as her kiss was with Regina, and a little stronger. Regina holds behind Emma, and reaches around to Neal unbuttoning his shirt as Emma is still kissing him. Emma parts his lips and looks down, with the soft chest hair she gently touches it. "Can we undress you?" Regina asks, "Could you undress more?" Emma asks. 

Regina smiles and unbuttons her own blouse, Neal pushes Regina's jacket off her shoulders, and Regina stands before Emma in a bra now, slipping out of her pencil skirt, standing in her panties and Neal in his boxers. Emma breathes, feeling more comfortable now, and Regina pushes her leather jacket off her shoulders for her. 

Neal reaches around and unbuttons Emma's shirt, gently pressing his lips on her shoulders, and Regina moves her hands downward to remove her jeans. 

Regina backs herself up towards the bed, taking Emma with her. She let's Emma lean over her, as she gently holds her ponytail, to bring her towards her for kisses. Neal stands behind Emma, gently trailing his hand down her back. 

"Just hold onto me," Regina smiles, and Emma gently holds her hands, "There will be a little pressure," Neal says. 

He slips on a condom that luckily has lubrication, and gently plays with Emma from behind, "Mmm," Emma jolts a bit, as Neal gently presses into Emma, "Ok, I'm going to press a bit more, you have a wall there Emma, just let me in," he slowly moves to get a little further, to break her virginity, Emma stares at Regina, kisses her, and the barrier is broken. 

Emma starts to feel good, as Neal moves more, she starts to travel her hands, feeling Regina's body. Neal's hand presses against Regina's vagina, pleasuring her with his hand, as he moves inside Emma. 

"Emma.." he says, she moans softly, "I think she likes that," Regina smiles, and places her hand towards Emma's crotch as well, feeling Neal going in and out, she plays with Emma, stimulating her on the outside, "Keep going," Emma breathes. She feels warm on the inside, and being her first time, she doesn't know that Neal had ejaculated, and the condom seemed to have a leak. 

Emma rests, next to Regina, and Neal gets some soft robes from the bathroom. "Umm, I think the condom .... broke," Neal sighs. "What?" Regina gasps. "What?" Emma gasps as well. Regina takes the soft robe from Neal's hands and gently drapes it over Emma. "Ok, Emma just relax," Regina says


End file.
